Stay With Me, Buddy
by GoldenLink9
Summary: May be spoilers so if you haven't played the game then go play the amazing game! If your still with me then enjoy my Undertale fanfiction! R&R PLEASE! T for blood! Tell me how I was with my first time trying an angst fanfiction!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Undertale characters. Toby Fox does.**

 **HOI! I'm GoldenLink9 back with another story! This time it's Undertale!:):):):):):):)**

 **Now I want to give a notice to you guys because this fanfics characters are based of the "Judgment Hall comics" so if you want to see those dubs go to YouTube and see them I repeat the _Characters_ are from the judgment hall comic dubs (an amazing dub series!) now without further adue, I present my friends my FIRST EVER Undertale story!R &R!**

Chapter One

Sans P.O.V. 

This kid's been living here with me for a while. What was it? Two? Three months? But, man, it never gets old seeing that kid smile. The look in their eyes was my cure to sadness. Do you get what I'm say'in? It was like every time they smiled and open their turquoise green eyes, I had to smile along, too.

But . . .

One day. All that laughter. All those smiles. All those good times. All those memories almost left us.

Almost.

This is how it went. It was a Monday, but I had the days off since I didn't work because well. . . the genocide stuff. So basically, it was just me and Frisk. My alarm went off as it does every morning and I got out of bed, stretched, and headed towards Frisk's room to wake them up for the day.

"Alright, Baby Bones. Time to get up. I know you heard the alarm go off. . . Kid? . . . Frisk?" I said.

But they didn't answer. Not a mumble. Not a groan. Not a sound. Nothing.

That's when I opened the door and saw just what I described. Nothing. Meaning, Frisk, Was nowhere to be found. Their bed was wrinkled so they had slept, but the owner was gone. I was scared. I began to search the room. Then the house. Then I ran outside and searched the perimeter of the house. I realized the only other place they could have gone, was the woods near the edge of Snowdin town. So I ran yelling their name all the way there hoping they hadn't gone very far. But, unluckily, I soon reached the edge of the woods. I growled. _They are so grounded after I find them._ I thought while running. I continued my search running in zigzag patterns to cover more ground.

After about five minutes of searching I finally saw a clue. Bloody paw prints facing the opposite way I was facing.

 _Oh, please no._ I thought.

I kept on searching for what seemed like forever and I couldn't help but worry for this kid. It was all I was doing besides running and searching for some other clue. A footprint. Something. Anything.

But.

I immediately regretted my wish. I had found them. Frisk. But I was too late.

There they lay, in the snow looking like a bloody mess. The claw marks driven across their arms and chest were most noticeable, But they had bite marks on their legs and sweater as well. The most horrifying one though was the claw mark streaking across their cheek and nose. But surprisingly, they were still breathing. But it got shallower and shallower. I hurried over in tears and wrapped the kid in my jacket and ran as fast as I could back home, careful not to let any one still alive see them.

"Sans . . . . ?" I heard the kid mumble.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm gonna take you home and fix you up. But in order to do that, you have to do something for me." I said.

"What . . . . ?" They asked.

"I need you to keep your eyes open for me. Don't fall asleep whatever you do. 'Kay?" I asked.

"O-okay . . . ." I heard them reply softly.

I saw them lift up their eyelids and reveal the shimmering turquoise green eyes that I loved so much. But they were different today. They weren't shimmering like the always were. Instead of glowing like stars, they were filled with pain and tears. It killed me to see this eight year old kid, this little baby, covered in so much blood and filled with such sadness and pain.

We ran to Snowdin town and I let out a sigh of relief. We were almost there! But this relief left me when I saw Frisk's eyes slowly begin to close and I knew in my bones, if they completely shut it would be the last time I saw them.

"No, No, No, Baby bones keep 'em open we're almost home! Just a little further." I Pleaded.

They're eyes were beginning to open once more but they strained to keep them open. I knew I had to go faster. So I ran faster than I'd ever ran before. Speeding past the trees and past the inn and the shops until finally my home was in sight. We had made it! But the kid's eyes were halfway closed by now so I had to act fast. I ran inside and set them on their bed then raced to get the first aid kit in the bathroom. Their eyes were closing faster. I began to wash the open cuts with a cloth and they're breathing slowly began to deepen. I sighed with relief. We had made it just in time! When I got to the one on their chest they pulled back when I tried to wash it.

"What's wrong? I have to do that one, too. That's the only way to keep it from hurting any worse." I explained to Frisk. They hesitated but allowed me to wash it. They winced, but didn't pull back.

A small part of me died inside every time they toke a breath. Because every time they did, it was more of a wheeze and I knew they were struggling to live. This kid went from this cheerful, fun-loving, happy, bright, funny, and overall amazing kid, to a hurt, tearful, saddened, Bloody mess in a matter of hours. This kid was known as a menace. A murderer. A rampaging, knife wielding, killer kid. But it wasn't really them. It was that jerk, Chara, And that liar, Flowey, that did that to them but somewhere, all along this kid was not a scary killer, they were the kind person I described. That's why I forgave them. Toke them in. Became their family. And they became mine. And you know how I am when my family is hurt. But I didn't even know who did this. All I did know is that I woke up, saw Frisk gone, searched for them and found them a pile of nearly corpse. I thought about what would have happened if I hadn't woken up? If I hadn't even set the alarm? What if? _But that didn't happen now did it, Sans? Now focus on what you need to do._ I thought. I continued washing them down until they spoke to me.

"Sans."They said.

"Yeah, Frisk?" I replied.

"Are you mad at me?" They asked.

"No, but you are grounded. For two weeks." I said with a small chuckle.

They frowned In deep thought. But then they asked another question when I began to wrap bandages around their chest and arms.

"What are you doing?" They asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I said I was gonna fix you up and I meant it. I'm wrapping you in bandages. It'll stop the bleeding and make the cuts heal faster." I explained.

"Oh. R-right, I'm sorry."

"No need for apologizing, kiddo." I reassured.

Once I finished wrapping bandages around the kid's wounds, I told them to get some rest. They obeyed without a word and closed their eyes with a sigh of relief. They had still been struggling to keep going. I felt terrible. Not only for Frisk, but myself, too. But I had to stay with them. I felt like I had to. It was a need. An instinct. The only time I left, was to get a glass of water for them. Even leaving them for that long scared me. But when I came back, they were just how I left them. Fast asleep. When they woke up, it was almost two o'clock, I was reading beside them, and they asked me what I was doing. It startled me that they woke but I calmed down after a second and told them, "I'm reading a medical book. Y'know to learn how to properly care for your injuries." They smiled at me causing me to smile, too.

"It's good to know you've got my back, Sans." Frisk said.

"Of course, kid. I'll always have your back. Always, always." I replied.

Frisk smiled.

Since They smiled, I smiled along with them. At least I would be able to see that soft smile again. today I thought I had lost Frisk. I was scared half to death today because this kid was nearly murdered! Frisk would have been taken from me for good if I hadn't been there at the time I was. Then . . . I would have been all alone again. No more smiles. No more fun. No more family. Frisk the most important thing in my life right now. And I think I should want to protect the thing I treasure most. Ya gett'in me?

So right now no more work. No more going out. I'll just stay here and watch the kid and everything will be okay, right? Wrong. This was only the beginning of my terror. This story's only just started.

 **HOIIIIIIIIII! Hope you like it! R &R! See Tem next Chapter!**

 **\- GoldenLink9;)**


End file.
